A Toy's Intuition
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Woody is worried about Andy. He's told there isn't a reason to be, but Woody has lost an owner before and he isn't about to lose one again.
1. Chapter 1

A Toys Intuition

A Toy Story Fanfic

Authors note: Hi! So this is my first Toy Story Fanfic and I'm actually somewhat nervous about it, you know the fear of destroying your childhood and all. Anyway if you hate it that's cool. If you like it that's even cooler! Make sure to favorite and review and follow (that was too many ands I know). Anyway hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Warning: There is self-harm in this so if you are negatively triggered please don't read.

Note; Andy's dad's name is Dillan because he apparently was never given a real name.

To the story and beyond! (Cheesy I know)

Woody was concerned about Andy. He had been watching the kids for years now. He had known him for years. Literally his entire life! He had known his Dad. He knew Andy better than his own mom. They were best friends (next to Buzz of course). So when Woody said Andy was in trouble, there was no denying it. Andy was in trouble.

Andy was twelve now, he still played with his toys and they loved every minute, but he was also starting to hang out with his friends a little more. They had watched them a few times when Andy invited them over. The other kids didn't play with toys, and they did make fun of Andy for it (something that all the toys were ready to beat them for), but Andy didn't care. He stood by his toys. They were his best friends after all. Andy didn't really hang out with them much after that. Reverting back to a few limited friends at school and then going home to his toys. All of the toys knew how lucky they were to have such a loyal kid. He was special, even Jesse would admit it. Which was saying something after Emily! (The thought of Emily made Woody's nonexistent blood boil). Woody had watched Dillan grow up into someone Woody respected and loved greatly and that love and respect grew even more as his original owner held onto him and Slinky. When Woody was introduced to Andy for the first time Woody knew how lucky he had gotten with this family. Andy was so much like his dad. Woody felt like he was living the life he loved all over again.

As Andy got older Woody never stopped loving him, or his life. He was eternally grateful to whomever had brought and Andy and Dillan to him. Slinky and he had spent many nights talking about how happy they were. Both toys had begun with Andy's dad. Dillan was the best of the best when it came to owners. Always treating his toys with such respect, the joy he had playing with his toys always made them shine bright knowing they gave their owner such happiness. Andy was no different.

Even getting older did not stop Andy from playing with them. Always taking time out of his day to at least check on them. This warmed Woody's heart, but he couldn't help but worry about Andy's new friends. They weren't the best of kids that much Woody could tell. He would watch anxiously every time Andy left to go to said friend's house.

"Woody I'm telling you he's going to be just fine. You're worrying for nothing." Woody turned from his spot watching as Andy slept. He couldn't get past the worried lines that seemed to be placed on his kids face. The exhaustion was obvious, something that shouldn't be on a kid his age.

"Buzz I'm telling you, something's wrong with Andy. I don't know what it is, and I really do want to believe I'm wrong. I just have a feeling." Buzz stared at his best friend. Worry settled into his mind, Woody had been worrying about Andy for weeks now. The other toys had noticed little changes, but just assumed that it was part of him growing up.

Buzz sat down knowing he wasn't going to be getting anywhere with the cowboy tonight. "What are you doing?"

"I'm joining you."

Woody's fear only grew as Andy began to change. No longer spending as much time with them (which was not like Andy), no longer laughing (another thing that was un-Andy like), and no longer spending time with his family. Andy seemed to be changing into a different person altogether. Woody watched as the light seemed to fade from Andy's eyes each passing day. "Woody look, whatever is going on with Andy we will figure it out, but until we know what's going through his head we can't help him."

Woody sighed turning his attention to the second most important person in his life. "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right."

"Don't get cocky." Woody smiled at his friend, really appreciating the company. Buzz put a hand on his shoulder allowing him to lean into him.

"What fun would I be if I wasn't?"

"This is true. Come on Cowboy, let's go to bed." The two spared one last glance to their kid before going back into the toy chest.

Woody and Buzz watched Andy closely the next week. Only ever taking a break occasionally when it was time for him to play with them (this was both theirs and Andy's favorite part of the day). Woody loved seeing the carefree look on his kids face. It reminded him so much of Dillan. He tried not to think much about Dillan. While there were many good moments associated with his first owner the idea of his owner no longer living really got to him on some days. Woody shook the thought off and continued to enjoy the time he currently had with Andy.

All of the toys were laughing and smiling brightly. Andy had left to go eat dinner, leaving the toys happy after such an exciting play time. What made Woody happier than anything was seeing the brilliant smile that adorned his kids face as he left. He was glad to see they were helping Andy with whatever he was silently dealing with.

He was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the heavy footsteps of The Buzz Light-year coming up to stand next to him. He felt arm go around his shoulder. "See! Told you Andy was going to be just fine." Woody laughed actually quite glad he wasn't right.

"Yeah yeah, don't let it go to your head or anything Space Ranger." The two laughed going over to join the rest of the group. The others were so caught up in their conversation they didn't hear the argument occurring downstairs among the humans.

Andy's Pov

Andy had joined his family and was currently sitting at the dinner table enjoying the meatloaf that his mom had made. He loved his mom's cooking! He laughed happily watching Molly play with her food and his mom goofily scold her. "So Andy how was school?" He looked to his mom the smile ever so slightly fading. His mom could see it though, and she instantly worried for her son.

"Umm it was okay." That was all he said, dropping it as quickly as possible by scooping more mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"What else?"

"What do you mean?" Andy really did not want to talk about what happened at school.

"Andy Davis, I am your mom. I know when you're not saying everything. Something else happened, might as well tell me what it is. Maybe I can help?" She was trying to be nice and caring. He could tell she was. It didn't stop him from becoming frustrated though. It was like the more she talked to more and angrier he became.

"You can't help me so please stop trying to." He had tried to make it sound nice, but he couldn't cover for the bite in his tone. His mom was getting angry as well, he could tell. He felt dread bubble up in tummy knowing this was not going to be pretty. Even Molly seemed to know something bad was about to happen for she wasn't playing with her food anymore instead looking between her mom and brother as the fight broke out.

"Young man you will not speak to me in that tone! I am your mother and you will treat me that respect. Now tell me what is going on at school." Andy stared her in the eyes, tears threatening to spill over as he hated getting yelled at. It wasn't even that he was truly offended he just really really hated getting yelled at!

"No. I'm not going to tell you what happened because nothing happened!" He had stood up from the table now and was leaning over it as he felt like what was unwillingly yelled at his mom. She too stood up making sure to lean further over which did make Andy ever so slightly widen his eyes. Before she could really think about what she was doing she whipped out her hand and smacked him across the face…hard. Way harder than she had intended to. Not that she really even intended to…oh what had she done!

Andy looked up at her holding his reddening cheek. His entire body showing the betrayal he felt. He quickly covered it up allowing anger to take over as he marched away without a word. She didn't follow him. She didn't feel like she had a right to.

The dolls were still laughing and talking waiting for Andy to come back to play (Which he almost always did after dinner). Woody frowned ignoring the conversation as he began to hear footsteps. He looked to Buzz who was also looking confused. "Everyone get in the box!" While everyone did seem confused they did as their leader asked.

Eyes widened as Andy came storming in crying. He was trying to keep it together but once his door was closed he lost it! He covered his mouth leaning down against his door. The toys watched in despair as he sunk down to the floor sniffling. He quickly grabbed as pillow from his bed screaming into it. He screamed and screamed and screamed. And the toys couldn't do anything about it. If they could cry they would have. They had never seen Andy like this NEVER. He stayed like that for twenty minutes before he finally lifted his head from the pillow His eyes were red and puffy and the rest of his face wasn't much different. Tear streaks ran down his cheeks. Woody noted the red handprint adorning the right side of his face. He felt his blood boil thinking about anyone hitting Andy. He didn't think anyone should hit anyone, but Andy was his kid and he was especially not okay with it when it came to Andy!

Andy lazily got up almost in a daze and walked towards his nightstand. The toys watched in fascination as he pulled something about plopping down against the side of his bed. Buzz had to catch Woody from falling out of the toy box as he spotted what it was. It was a knife! Why did Andy have a knife! No logical explanation came to Woody's mind because there wasn't one! Andy should not have a knife!

Andy held onto it tight as though he knew the dangers and really didn't want to get hurt. Which was what Woody hoped was running through his head. He of course could only watch in fear with the rest of the toys as Andy threw the knife up and down in a rhythmic motion. Catching it every time without fail, avoiding cutting himself to Woody's relief. He of course couldn't be comfortable with what Andy was doing but maybe he didn't have to worry as much. Andy was a smart kid after all.

Andy had grabbed the knife because it had been a hand-me-down from his dad. He always felt comfort when he touched it. It was usually at night though when everyone was asleep. He had an overprotective mom and it had been a secret with his dad. He couldn't bear it if his mom through it away. Andy didn't care today though, he didn't care about anything. He just wanted to pain to stop. School had sucked. The kids were all so mean, he wasn't really doing well and when he did the others only teased him. This was the third time this week that he had been left to sit by himself. He was tripped in the hallway and was shoved in the lunchroom. He didn't feel safe! Now he couldn't even feel safe here. He had always trusted his mom but never did he ever think she would actually hit him.

The thought made his teeth clench as he threw the knife up again. He gasped as he didn't catch it correctly and instead cut his hand. He had quickly started to get up to grab tissues but stopped as he stared at the cut once more…there was something so peaceful about it. Watching the blood run down his hand. He found himself not caring as it continued to run. Finally after a few more minutes he pulled out some tissues cleaning up the cut. He frowned realizing he didn't want to see it go away. There was something about it he didn't quiet understand but, he liked seeing his pain on the outside. Knowing it was real felt freeing somehow. He looked at the knife was more before holding out his wrist. He took a breath before putting just enough pressure to make a cut without causing any real damage, he didn't want to hurt himself too badly. Just enough to make him feel better. He sighed feeling the release of pressure. He smiled watching the lines run down like it was a race. After a minute he wiped that one up.

Woody watched in heart wrenching realization at what Andy was doing. "No Andy!" It wasn't loud, not enough to stop the kid no matter how much he wished it was. He couldn't break code though. He felt nauseas as he watched Andy make another cut and another. What scared him more than the cuts themselves was the smile that adorned Andy's face. Not the same smile that he had when playing with them, but a different kind all together. 'Oh Andy what are you doing to yourself.'

As Andy went to sleep that night, cuts clean and knife put away. Woody made a plan, because he would not lose another owner. He would do whatever he could to keep Andy safe, no matter what the cost.

Authors note: Hello! So hope someone out there enjoyed the story and if anyone liked it make sure to review, favorite, or follow or all of the above!

P.S I love reviews more than anything. Anywho I will hopefully post again soon. Have a great relaxing day and if it's raining where you are play in it!


	2. Chapter 2

A Toys Intuition

Chapter 2

Andy is Not Okay

Authors note: Hi! So I wanted to say thank you thank you thank you! I don't think I have ever received such positive reviews on one of my stories and considering that this story is very close to me in my personal life and my childhood it means so so much. I wasn't able to respond to the people who reviewed through private notes for some reason so here we go.

Dear Woodyfan222, Thank you so so much! I actually found myself liking it too lol. I haven't exactly decided what I'm going to do, but I will definitely keep these ideas in mind.

Dear Cassia, I am so very flattered, but also concerned at the possibility of you blowing up. I hope that this chapter can once again detain this terrible doom. Also thanks so much!

Dear Alex, I am here and thank you! I will hopefully be positing something soon! I have a lot of ideas my problem is finding the one that I really want to use. I have a bad habit of creating good introductions and then I never feel like the rest of the story lives up to it. Anyway I hope this suffices.

Dear Mia, I really am happy that you like it so far. I hopefully will find something to keep it going. Let me know what you think of it! As of right now I think I do plan to have Woody reveal himself, but I'm not quite sure how to go about it. Sacrificing himself is definitely right up Woody's alley so maybe. I don't think Andy would ever purposefully hurt those toys so hopefully that's not something Woody will have to deal with. I definitely don't think that the toys will sit by and let this happen.

Dear LMCQ95, Cool name btw, where did you come up with it? This means so so much to me! I cannot say how much this meant. I appreciate it so much. I am grateful and thankful for you. Thanks for noticing the differences in the toys thoughts and humans. I really kind of wanted to show the difference in how the toys lives and how Andy does outside of them. Also showing the positive effect they have on Andy. Oh my gosh! I'm so glad that I'm not the only one that had a crush on Andy! I loved him as a kid and I loved his as he grew with my age group. To be honest the older I got the more I really liked Sid too. My all-time favorite will always be Woody. Thanks again for the review!

Dear Alison granger, Hi! For one thanks for the nickname I love it! Also I really really wanted to thank you for what you said. I have never been told things like this. This is by far one of the nicest comment I have ever received and it will forever mean so much to me. I just really needed to tell you how much it meant. After only one not even conversation with you I can tell you we need readers like you too. Having uplifting people like you is what really makes updating easier and less scary. Thank you so much. I'm really glad that this story touched as it was a very hopeful goal of mine. I want this stuff to be real because it is, I might not cut myself like Andy does often, I might not have visible scars, but I do have my own problems. I'm positive that I have missed the problems of other people too and I'm hoping maybe this story will help people to know they're not alone. I don't think I have to explain this to you because you definitely got my message. I definitely plan to keep updating this story too. Sorry for the delay! Thanks again.

I wanted to give an overall thanks to everyone who read because I really do appreciate it! I also do apologize for my absence because I do know what it's like to really love a story and not see it updated for a while, it drives me insane and I hate being that person! I also hate when things aren't explained to me. So a very large reason I have been absent is because I got a new job so I now have two jobs. (It's going really well for those of you wondering, it's just a lot a lot of work), I also got surgery today (it's nothing too serious and it went really well, but it's still a pain in the butt), I also have a puppy that I am mostly responsible for and so he does come first before everything because he is one of my best friends and my child. So for those of you were wondering that is why I have been gone. I also strive to make these stories as perfect as possible, especially when the first chapter is received so well. So there is always that fear of the story going downhill. I also have a highly overactive imagination and it makes it really hard to decide what idea is best. Overall I just want to say I'm sorry it's taken so long and I hope this is worth it. Also sorry that this chapter is kind of shorter, I just really liked the way it ended. No worries though another chapter is already in progress! I love you all and I wish you a wonderful, wonderful, day, afternoon, night wherever you're reading this from. If it's windy outside go play in it.

Woody watched Andy the whole night. Not able to take his eyes off the kid. When Buzz sat down next to him there was no talking. Both beloved toys stared at

the owner they equally loved as much as he did them. Neither knew what to say or think. Buzz was the one that finally broke the silence after moments of

melancholy. "Why?" It was more to himself than to Woody, but he still felt the need to respond.

He sighed shaking his head looking towards his friend. "I don't know Buzz, I don't know. If I had to guess it would be school. Maybe those kids that made fun of

Andy for having us that one day they were here? You know I've never had a violent thought towards kids, ever. And I've been around a long time, but whoever

has Andy doing **this** is dead to me."

Buzz sighed nodding along. "I see what you mean. I've never been to one of these schools, but if it's full of kids like the ones we saw with Andy then I

understand why he feels this way, but I don't understand why him hurting himself will help." Woody watched with an understanding sadness as Buzz's face

contorted in pain at thinking of what Andy had done. While neither toy could see the scars from where they sat. It didn't stop the pain of knowing they were

there. They watched their kid sleep and could only watch helpless to the nightmare that was becoming their lives.

Andy woke up with a sigh. He had never despised something as much as he did school. He felt himself having to hold back tears at the thought of having to go

back. Raising his arms to stretch he caught a glimpse of the fresh marks on his arms. He paused forgetting they were there entirely. Andy didn't know why he

found such comfort in them and a realistic part of him knew that it should scare him, but it didn't. He ran his fingers over them a ghost of a smile on his face as

he felt himself calm down. He glanced up hearing his mom call his name. He swallowed harshly dreading any conversation with her. The thought itself made him

want to add another cut. He glanced towards the bedside table really considering it, but shook his head knowing how dangerous that was with his mom waiting.

He took a deep breath before looking towards his toys. They gave him the most comfort of all. "Wish me luck guys, I wish I could just stay with you forever." He

smiled sadly at them before leaving his room.

The toys all came alive as Andy left. Though none of them were their normal happy selves. Everyone knew that something had to be done. They all looked to

Woody for guidance but Woody was still looking at the last spot they had seen Andy. "Woody?" Jesse looked uncertain, something he hadn't seen in her since

they jumped off that plane. He sighed looking at her and then to the rest of the toys.

"Yeah Jess, I know." He heaved himself up and walked over to where they had every meeting over the last ten years. This one was different though. And

everyone knew it. "Okay guys, so we all obviously know something is wrong. After last night's events I feel something really really needs to be done. Right now

I'm calling for us to break code." There were collective amounts of gasps and a few nods in agreement. There was also a lot of fear, because who wouldn't be

scared. Only two of the toys in the group had broke code before and while it had saved their lives it hadn't gone well for Sid. Each toy still held a small amount

of guilt towards the boy who had to actually be hospitalized due to what doctors called a psychotic break (something that every toy knew was untrue.). Even

when Sid came home he was never the same.

Woody looked down frowning as arguments immediately began to arise. Starting with Mr. Potato Head. "Are you kidding me! Woody we all know you're known

for your good ideas, but this isn't one of them! What happens if we go through another Sid incident! What if Andy tries to tell! Woody they would lock him up

faster than any of us can blink!" While he looked angry Woody could tell that behind that anger there was fear.

"I know….but Andy's different. Maybe everything will work out? All I know is something has to be done because I cannot watch that again. I will not watch him

destroy himself. So someone better throw out a better idea or that's what we're going with." Woody looked to each member of their little family. Everyone

looked around helpless Jesse and Buzz looking to him with determined looks. He knew without a doubt they would always be behind him 100%. Woody gave

them the slightest of nods showing he understood. The other toys varied between looking down in sadness knowing what this was coming to and knowing the

possible repercussions, while others looked around. "What about Andy's dad?"

Woody felt him blood freeze. "What about Andy's dad?" He couldn't keep the quip out of his tone. He knew not all of the toys knew what had happened to

Andy's dad and that was partially his fault for avoiding any talk of him altogether.

It was Rex who spoke up seeming really hesitant. "Well maybe we could find him and get him to send a letter or something to Andy. I think that would help…"

Woody's eyes softened as Rex reverted to his rather shy side again. In all honesty the idea itself wasn't a bad one leaving out the fact that Andy's dad wasn't

capable of this.

"Rex it's not a bad idea, it just wouldn't be possible because Dillan….Andy's dad…he's dead." Woody struggled to get the words out. All of the painful memories

flooding back. He looked down in an attempt to pull himself together.

"Oh….I'm sorry Woody." Rex felt guilty, Woody could tell. He raised a hand to wave him off.

"No Rex it's not your fault. You didn't know." Woody cleared his throat struggling to maintain eye contact with any of the others. Mostly keeping his head down.

"Are there any other ideas. Trust me fellas breaking code isn't something I'm looking forward to. I'm open to all other ideas." He looked out once locking eyes

with Buzz and Jess. Both seem so defeated and ashamed. He knew that was it. Another slow look over the others and he knew, there was no other way. They

were going to break code.


	3. Chapter 3

A Toys Intuition

Chapter3

Game Plan

Woody finished up the meeting fairly quickly after that. Woody silently left after that. Buzz watched as he walked off. Worry settling into him as his friend seemed so distraught in his own blank way. He had seen it before, that blank look, twice before. When they were stuck in Sid's house with no way out and when he truly thought his life would end. There will be panic and desperation always…but after all of that…it's the blank look. The one where he truly thought there was nothing left. He knew this look wasn't in retrospect of Andy (no way would Woody ever so easily give up on Andy), it was the other owner he mentioned, Andy's father. An owner that there was nothing he could do to help.

Buzz hesitantly followed after his friend to find him sitting against the back of the bed. His knees pulled up to his chest hands put up to his face. Buzz walked up, the ever so silent space ranger. He was hesitant, not wanting to startle his friend or cause his anymore distress than he already had. "Woody?"

Woody didn't even open his eyes. He didn't move, didn't even seem to realize he was there. "Woody? Are you okay?" He sat down next to his friend, desperately trying to give him the comfort of something he really had no clue about, Andy was his first owner and as he was still quite young he had never had an owner die on him, he didn't even know how Andy's dad died.

"Wo-

"No."

"What?" Buzz had heard him and in all honesty sort of understood what he was answering, but couldn't shake the fact that Woody had just spoken after five minutes of silence.

"I said no, I'm not alright, there is no possible way that this situation could ever be alright…I forgot, how could I have forgot. It's been so long. I can't believe I forgot…" Buzz frowned at this. Not able to keep up with what he was saying.

"I don't understand. What did you forget?" Woody's frown became more apparent as he opened his eyes. Finally looking at Buzz, for the first time during this entire conversation.

"I forgot about Dillan, Something I promise myself and him I would never do! I-I I just can't do this right now. I can't think about him, it's not going to help Andy!" While his voice only rose slightly it was the pure frustration that startled Buzz.

"Woody I don't think you forgot, I think you just don't think about it every day, that's normal, healthy even. It wouldn't be healthy to think about your d- old owner and the sad things that happen." Buzz felt an intense fear at Woody's reaction as he almost used the word 'dead' a word that Woody was clearly not ready to associate with his past owner. Woody looked at him seemingly noticing the slip up, but choosing to do nothing more than stare before looking away once again.

"Sorry." Buzz said quietly. Woody shrugged not looking back up.

"You're not wrong, you have nothing to apologize for. You are wrong though. I'm a bad friend, a bad toy, and a bad protector. I was supposed to be there for him…for Dillan and I couldn't…I couldn't stop what happened. I didn't even know what was wrong for the longest time!" There was more silence as Buzz didn't know what to say. Woody was clearly not going to see any sense, he couldn't make him understand if he wasn't even ready to listen. So, Buzz decided he was the one who would listen instead. Woody continued after a lot longer of a silence.

"Did I ever tell you how he died?" Buzz shook his head looking to his friend once more.

"Until today I didn't know you had another owner." Woody nodded looking solemn once again.

"It's been a long night. I can't even remember saying his name. His name was Dillan. Slinky and I actually were both there. He found me and a store when he was five, He brought me home and there I met Slinky. Slinky was a hand-me-down from Dillan's great grandfather. We were inseparable the three of us. Dillan loved us the same was Andy does now. He taught him well. Dillan kept us with him. He never got rid of us. The rest of the others he gave away, but he kept Slinky and I." Woody looked up to see Buzz looking upset. "No no it wasn't like that. The other toys were personally delivered to children who were in recovery at hospitals. Dillan knew that children who were sick would appreciate toys better than kids who had nothing to lose. He made sure each one was taken care of and even kept in contact with the kids he gave them away to. They were always well taken care of.

Dillan kept us because he was closest to us. We were there when he got married, when Andy was born and all the way up until…" Woody cleared his throat clearly still not wanting to admit to the fate of his much-loved owner.

"When Andy was three Dillan had just turned 28. He was a lawyer and doing quite well. He made sure to take care of his family and did a great job. Like really great Buzz. He was the best. But then he got sick…real sick. Cancer, really odd considering that he gave all those toys away to kids with cancer. Almost like it was being given back to him or something. I don't know. He was fine at first and then he started to get weaker and weaker and weaker until he just…died. He died..he died…he died!" It was a chant and Buzz held him close as Woody clung to him.

"Shah Woody, it will be alright. It will all be alright. I've got you. I've always got you."

Authors note: Hi so so sorry! Not dead…just so you know…not…dead. I know it's super duper late, but hey it's a pretty long chapter and I put this note at the end for those of you who didn't want to read it…you're so so welcome.


End file.
